


Changed for the Better

by kitanthony



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I just needed a fic like this, M/M, Post-Movie(s), at first, but of course that changes, so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt are living together, really just for convenience, and avoid crossing the line that now only runs metaphorically between them. But they can't avoid it forever, and it starts with an invitation to a high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of "For Good" from the musical Wicked.

After the apocalypse was averted, life stuttered to a halt for the people who had been so dedicated and focused for years on fighting the threat the kaiju had posed. Once it was over, many weren’t sure what to do. There were press conferences, interviews on television and in newspapers, articles in scientific journals, and other such things to take care of, but spreading the work across the survivors of the Hong Kong Shatterdome made it significantly less time-consuming. As for the scientists of the research division, they decided to stick together, to almost no one’s surprise. Most in the Shatterdome had assumed they hated each other, sure, but after their drift? Everyone understood the weight of drifting with someone, whether it was a last resort or not. The circumstances were no different for Newt and Hermann, and they had already come to be known as a pair that went together. In interviews, at lectures, during celebrations, it was always ‘Newt and Hermann’ or 'Hermann and Newt'. Newt and Hermann wrote reports and told the world about the scientific side of saving the world together. Newt and Hermann traveled around the world giving speeches together. Yet it still took Newt and Hermann months to acknowledge that life would be easier if they lived together. Mostly just because neither wanted to be the first to suggest it, in case the other rejected the idea. Finally, just before they were supposed to move again, they gave up.  
“I think it would be in our best interests to share a flat when we move on to the next city,” Hermann said almost out of the blue during one of their lunches together.  
Newt sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to be the one to bring it up.”  
And that was it. They were sent to France to do a series of lectures, and everything was the same as before except they rented a two-room apartment together. Living together was much the same as sharing a lab had been before the world decided not to end. They bickered over little things, and Hermann occasionally threatened to get the tape from his belongings and draw a line down the middle of the apartment, but he never did. They both knew it would be pointless trying to separate them like that, not after being ‘Newt and Hermann’ for so long. So while their living situation was similar to working together in the Shatterdome, it was also very different. Newt complained about Hermann finishing the crosswords in the newspaper before he even got the chance, but he also knew when Hermann wasn’t sleeping well and what kind of tea would help without asking. Hermann yelled at Newt to stop singing in the shower because Newt was a terrible singer and it woke him up, but he also knew how to make soup the way Newt’s father had when it got cold out without calling the man for his recipe.  
They settled into a comfortable routine, or as close as they could get being them. They still had somewhat separate lives, and they didn’t talk about personal topics like family or childhoods even though they had seen plenty of both during their drift. There was a line that neither was willing to cross, afraid they might disrupt what they had so carefully built together and ruin it all. Of course, this couldn’t last forever. And of course, it was Newt who crossed the line first.  
Over breakfast, Hermann was reading the paper while Newt went through their mail. Newt put anything addressed to Hermann in a little pile near the other man’s coffee cup, then started opening his own envelopes. After staring at some piece of junk mail without really reading it, Newt cleared his throat. When that didn’t get Hermann’s attention, he cleared it again, louder.  
Hermann lowered his newspaper just enough to raise an eyebrow at Newt over it. “Yes?”  
Newt shifted slightly, already predicting this conversation to end badly. Possibly in their first real shouting match since the Shatterdome. Bickering was one thing, but he wasn’t sure he could deal with a real full-blown argument. Maybe he shouldn’t…  
Seeing Newt’s hesitation, Hermann sighed and folded the paper up. “What is it, Newton? You clearly have something to say, so you might as well spit it out.”  
“Well I got an invitation yesterday,” Newt started.  
“Another school lecture? I didn’t get any such invitation…” Hermann tried not to sound offended, even though he sort of was. Every university should know by now that they were a package deal, and the few places that had asked for one or the other separately had gotten one more scientist than they bargained for whether they liked it or not.  
“No, no, not a lecture.” Newt shook his head. “It’s, uh, a reunion. At my high school. It’s a high school reunion.”  
“Ah.” Herman reached for his newspaper again. “Well, have fun. I’m sure you’ll enjoy showing off your new status as a ‘rock star’.” He may have sounded curt, but he really did hope his colleague and friend had a good time. Neither had taken a break from their work or each other since they first went their separate ways to visit family soon after the war had ended. It would be nice for Newt to go back to his hometown, see his old friends from school, and yes, flaunt his success in the faces of everyone who doubted he would make it anywhere in life.  
“Yeah, that will be pretty sweet.” Newt’s smile faltered. “But I did bring it up for a reason. I was hoping you would join me.”  
“What ever for? I didn’t attend your high school.”  
Newt rolled his eyes. “I know that, smartass. I mean as my guest. Um, date. As my date.”  
Hermann raised his eyebrows and joked, “Why, Newton, I never knew you felt that way about me.”  
“Shut up,” Newt huffed. “I just want you to pretend we’re dating. For the reunion.”  
“And why would you want me to do that?” Hermann asked, genuinely curious now.  
Newt pouted at Hermann as if to say ‘Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?’ but answered the question anyway, “The kids at my high school were pretty lame. I mean that’s sort of what all high school students are like, but these guys picked on me, and all kinds of shit. I want to really rub it in their faces.”  
“Oh well as long as it’s not for childish reasons,” Hermann commented sarcastically. “Really, Newton, isn’t being one of the only two scientists to stay loyal to the Jaeger program, the only one who drifted twice with a kaiju, and who helped save the world from destruction enough?”  
“Don’t get me wrong, those are some great credentials to have in my favor,” Newt said. “It’s just that they’re so dumb and petty and it would really help if I had someone on my arm.”  
“I’m sure they’ve grown out of their petty ways since the twelfth grade. And even if they haven’t, I don’t think you should worry about proving yourself to them. If saving the world isn’t good enough for them, nothing else ever will be.”  
“Okay but will you do it?”  
Hermann sighed again. “I honestly don’t see the point.”  
Newt resorted to whining. “Oh come on, Hermann, please? I don’t ask you for much, at least no more than I give in return. Can’t you do this one little favor for me?”  
“I will if you tell me the truth about why you’re asking me to do it.”  
“What do you mean? I told you, they’re stupid and—” He was cut off by Hermann.  
“Yes, I heard all that. But I don’t think that’s what you really mean, and I think you know that, too.”  
“Well what do you think I mean, then?” Newt shot back, growing impatient.  
“I think you’re afraid.”  
“Oh yeah?” Newt narrowed his eyes and raised his voice. “And what the hell do you think I’m afraid of? I drifted with a kaiju twice, almost died trying to get a kaiju brain from Hannibal freakin Chau, basically got French-kissed by Otachi, and got chased down by its fetus! So what, after all that, is worth being afraid of?!” He didn’t realize he was standing until his chair hit the ground behind him. Practically shaking, he reached down to pick it up again, dropped heavily back into his seat and resumed glaring at Hermann.  
Hermann, rather than shouting back, answered calmly, “Absolutely nothing. That is the exact point I am trying to make.” He leaned forward, pointing at Newt. “You have survived far worse than a high school reunion, have idolized much more dangerous threats than your childhood bullies. Yet you’re still afraid. You fear they won’t approve of you, that all your accomplishments will mean nothing to them, and that they will laugh in your face. Am I wrong?”  
Newt opened and closed his mouth. He licked his lips nervously. “No, not exactly.”  
“No, not exactly,” Hermann repeated and shook his head. He paused before asking, “But why me?”  
“What?” Newt was caught off-guard by the question.  
“Why me?” Hermann asked again. “Of all the people you know, I certainly wouldn’t think I’d be the first on the list to ask this sort of favor.”  
Newt shrugged. “It’s convenient? We do live together.”  
Hermann didn’t look convinced. “I know a handful of people from the Shatterdome willing and able to fly to your hometown quickly to meet you. Some I consider far more qualified than I for this task.”  
“But they’re not, are they?” Newt blurted, sounding like it wasn’t really a question. “You’re the one who knows me best. I mean we’ve been in each other’s heads and all. Plus no one would ever believe I’d end up with someone I considered myself intellectually superior to, and we’re already sort of a pair that goes together anyway, and you’re intimidating, which is a bonus when it comes to school jerks. Besides,” Newt’s voice got softer, “I thought you would understand better than anyone else I know.”  
Hermann felt his resolve slipping. He leaned back in his chair. “I suppose I do. I don’t approve, but I do understand.”  
“So,” Newt asked carefully, “will you do it?”  
“Yes, fine.” Hermann tried to scowl but couldn’t find any anger to put behind it. “Against my better judgment, I will.”  
Newt grinned. “Thanks, man.”  
“But,” Hermann added, “Under no circumstances are the words ‘boyfriend’ or ‘lover’ to pass your lips.”  
“Aw, you’re no fun.”

A week later, they were in Massachusetts, staying in a hotel near Newt’s old high school. Hermann almost suggested they get separate rooms, but the look on Newt’s face when they had been discussing plans for the trip convinced the mathematician it would be better for Newt not to be on his own. So Hermann got a room with two full-sized beds without even consulting Newt, which the latter secretly appreciated.  
The day of the reunion, Newt was bustling around the hotel room in a flurry, prattling about anything from what he and Hermann should wear to the chemical makeup of various kaiju organs. He barely stopped running his mouth long enough to eat something quickly, then he continued his ranting all the way out the door of the hotel room. In the taxi, he was silent, which Hermann was surprised to find was actually worse than the non-stop talking. Finally, they arrived at their destination.  
Newt was hit with sudden a wave of nostalgia at the sight of his old high school. He felt like a kid again, always the youngest in his grade and mostly the youngest in the entire school. He couldn’t help it. He squeaked.  
Hermann, ever the face of calm with a hint of annoyance, continued to the doors without him. “Come on, Newton.”  
“Yeah, I’m coming,” Newt brushed past him through the door.  
They soon ran into the table full of the name tags of every student expected to attend.  
“Newt!” The young woman managing the table approached them.  
Hermann recognized her, but couldn’t place her name. He must have seen her briefly in the drift.  
“Janet,” Newt greeted cheerily.  
Janet smiled. “Welcome back.” She looked at Hermann. “And I recognize you from Newt’s interviews on TV.”  
“Hermann Gottlieb,” Hermann said. Hesitantly, he added, “I hope I’m not intruding, I was told dates were welcome.” The word felt weird on his tongue, but he was there for a reason and he wasn’t going to let Newt down. He figured this was something he might say if they actually were dating, and felt it was a safe move.  
“Yes, of course,” Janet said. “If you’d like to make your own name tag, feel free.” She gestured to a handful of blank tags off to the side of the table with a few permanent markers sitting on top of them.  
Newt located his own name tag from the table and stuck it on his shirt while Hermann quickly wrote his name down on one of the blanks and placed it on his sweater.  
“Well, you two enjoy yourselves,” she said as they headed for the gymnasium where the reunion was being held.  
“She seems nice,” Hermann commented. “Friend?”  
“Acquaintance,” Newt said. “I, uh, didn’t have too many friends in high school. Mostly focused on the actual school part. If I see any of them, I’ll be sure to point them out.”  
Hermann nodded and didn’t say anything else on the subject. He was going to try to behave himself for the day, to make it easier on Newt. It was only one night, after all.  
“Hey, they have a bar.” Newt looked at the counter where a man was handing out drinks. “You want a drink?”  
“No, thank you.” Neither of them were big drinkers, but Hermann had the feeling Newt was tempted to try to calm his nerves with alcohol. He was grateful when his friend decided to follow his lead.  
“Yeah, me neither.” Newt shoved his hands in his pockets.  
In an attempt at conversation to make their idleness less awkward, Hermann asked, “So what was high school like?”  
Newt looked at him and shrugged before resuming his scan of the crowd. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’m pretty sure you already saw the highlights of it.”  
“I didn’t see as much as you think,” Hermann said. “I was a little busy trying to focus on the parts involving kaiju. I only glimpsed some of your more prominent memories.”  
“You didn’t miss much.” Newt let out a small sigh. “It was okay. Really I was just set on getting out as soon as possible. I didn’t really stop to make friends. Most of my teachers barely tolerated me. Only my biology teacher liked me, and even he thought I was a know-it-all.”  
“You are a know-it-all, Newton.”  
Newt snickered. “Yeah, I know.”  
Hermann rolled his eyes. “What about the friends you did make? Anyone you fancied?”  
“I cannot believe we're talking about this.”  
“What? I was only asking.”  
“I know, dude, it’s just…” Newt shook his head, smiling. “I spent a long time thinking we would never even have a civil conversation, and now we live together and this,” he waved his hand around at the room and then between them, “is going on. It’s just funny, is all.”  
Hermann felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. “I suppose it is rather amusing, in hindsight.”  
“It’s hilarious.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”  
Newt just laughed again. He spotted someone across the room and nudged Hermann. “Hey you asked about people I fancied, right.” He nodded towards the tall brunette making her way through the crowd.  
Hermann followed his gaze and spotted her. He was hit with a few flashes of memories of her, none of them his. Megan was always one of the prettiest girls in the school, in Newt’s eyes, and one of the only crushes he had on a girl. She wasn’t rude or petty like many of the other girls, but she also didn’t really notice Newt. He'd asked her out once, but she'd turned him down with the excuse that he was too much younger than her for it to work. That hadn't stop him from trying to ask her to senior prom, but she'd already had a date. He had wanted to ask her if she would have said yes if that wasn’t the case, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.  
Newt let out a little sigh next to Hermann, dragging him back to the present. “It wasn’t meant to be,” the biologist mumbled.  
“Newt?” She had spotted him and started towards them.  
“Shit,” Newt hissed quietly. “What do I do?”  
Hermann refrained from rolling his eyes again. “Talk to her like a normal human being.”  
“Newt,” she said again as she reached them. “How are you?”  
“Hi, Megan! Good, really good, great actually.” Newt looked like he was forcing himself to stop talking.  
Hermann took pity on him. He extended a hand towards Megan and introduced himself, “Hello, Megan, I’m Hermann Gottlieb.”  
She shook his hand with a large smile and said, “Oh I know who you are. I’ve seen you two on TV together, and I read one of the articles you wrote about the kaiju. It’s exciting to meet you in person, I’ve always taken an interest in science though I never got into the field myself.”  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Hermann said with a small nod, letting go of her hand.  
“I love your accent, by the way,” Megan added.  
“Why thank you.” He glanced at Newt, who looked like he was on the verge of suffocating himself. He’d never seen the man like this. It was strange. In a wave, the possibility suddenly hit him that Newt might still be attracted to this young woman after all these years. Oh, well that explained it. Hermann felt a pang of some form of anger he wasn’t familiar with, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. From what he could tell of Megan, he completely understood why Newt would like her so much. “I think I might have a drink after all,” he announced. “Can I get either of you anything?”  
Newt looked startled for a moment then grateful. “No thanks, man.”  
Hermann looked to Megan, who shook her head and thanked him for the offer. He turned and left faster than he’d intended to, the look of relief that had crossed Newt’s face when Hermann offered to leave them alone making that pang of anger sting again for some reason. He supposed he just felt a little snubbed, after having been invited specifically to support Newt, for the man to basically tell him to go away. He stood by the bar, didn’t get a drink, and definitely did not watch Newt and Megan talking from afar.  
“So,” Newt said after Hermann had gone, “how have you been? Pretty busy, I suspect, I hear you’re an author of some sort?”  
Megan nodded. “Of children’s books.” She smiled a little sadly. “I thought it would help, in a time when things were going so badly, to try to keep that flame of hope and imagination going in the kids.”  
“Ah yeah.” Newt nodded. “Did you write any about kaiju?”  
“Not so much. I wasn’t sure how to incorporate them without sugarcoating them, you know? Kids used to read about dinosaurs and mythical beasts like they were household pets or something like that, but I didn’t want to do that with the kaiju.” She shook her head. “I disapproved of line of kaiju toys.”  
“Well you can’t really blame them,” Newt said.  
“What do you mean?”  
Newt shrugged. “The way the kaiju look, I mean, you can’t blame the toy manufacturers for seeing dollar signs in them. There have always been people with a fascination for giant beasts like that, and there always will be.”  
She made a little ‘hmm’ noise like she didn’t want to argue with him but she didn’t exactly agree with him either.  
He could feel himself about to breach the territory he was always warned not to, so he tried to change the subject slightly. “And what about now that the war is over?”  
“Still writing,” she said. “I’m working on my next book, about how teamwork saved the world. Because it really did.”  
He nodded vigorously. “Hell yeah, it did. Those Jaeger pilots are something else.”  
“Indeed.” She smiled at him. “Not just the pilots, though.”  
Newt could feel a blush creeping up and he tried to force it down. “Oh yeah, that’s true.” In typical Newt fashion, he started talking to cover up his embarrassment. “If Hermann and I hadn’t worked together, things would have definitely gone differently. I mean I like to say that it was mostly me who did all the important work, but it wasn’t. Hermann’s numbers saved the world, too, and Hermann saved me, which in turn helped save the world some more. If anything I might say it was more Hermann than me, but of course I would never admit that to his face or anyone else so please don’t tell anyone I said that because he would never let me live it down.”  
She laughed lightly. “Your secret’s safe with me.”  
“Thanks.” He tried to laugh but it came out a little strangled.  
“Hermann seems nice,” she said.  
“Yeah, he’s behaving pretty well today. Guess he thought it was important to make a good impression.” Newt glanced over at where Hermann was standing awkwardly by the bar, drink-free and clearly making an effort to look everywhere else but at them. He felt a surge of fondness creeping up on him, which wasn’t totally unusual when he looked at Hermann lately, but at the moment he couldn’t deal with it, so he turned his attention back to Megan. “He’s a good friend. Sometimes.”  
Megan raised an eyebrow like she didn’t quite believe what he was saying. “Just a friend, then?”  
“What?” Newt sputtered. “No! I mean yes! We’re just friends.” He frowned at the slightly disappointed tone that seemed to ring with the last sentence. It was probably just his imagination, though.  
“I see,” Megan said, looking at him sympathetically. Not just his imagination, then. Great.  
Newt fidgeted. He wanted to protest, to tell her that there was nothing there, that he was still interested in her. He wanted to ask her out to dinner. But he couldn’t. At least not with Hermann not looking at them the way he was. “Hang on a second,” he said, and headed over to his friend as Megan nodded her understanding. “Hey, Herms!”  
Hermann frowned at him. “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Newt waved his hand a little. “How’s it going?”  
“I was about to ask you the same thing.”  
“What do you mean?” Newt feigned innocence. He was getting the impression that Hermann and Megan both believed Newt to be interested in the other, and it was getting really confusing, so he had to establish the facts for sure before he could draw his conclusions.  
Hermann’s gaze flicked towards Megan and back at Newt. “I thought you were going to try to rekindle old flames, so to speak.”  
“I was trying to do that,” Newt said a little too defensively. He thought he saw a somewhat sour expression flash across Hermann’s features, but it was gone to quickly to tell. “But she sort of thinks we’re a thing, or will be a thing, or should be a thing. I don’t know.”  
“Hm, you admit to not knowing something? This must be serious,” Hermann teased.  
“Shut up, are you going to help me or not?”  
Hermann stopped, looking like the thought had never occurred to him. “Really, Newton, I don’t know what you expect me to do.”  
“Just talk to her. And, if the subject of me should happen to come up, convince her that we are definitely not a thing. Please?” Newt put on his pleading face, the one that made him look like a puppy that had been left on Hermann’s doorstep in the pouring rain.  
Hermann would usually make a snide remark whenever Newt made that face, but this time he only sighed. “Alright, fine.” He headed over to where Megan was still standing, greeting a few people as they passed but none of them staying to converse for longer than a minute. “Megan, hello again.”  
She turned her smile on Hermann. “Hey, Dr. Gottlieb.”  
“You may call me Hermann, if you wish.” It wasn’t an offer he extended. Ever. He hoped Newt appreciated just how much of an effort he had been making since he walked into this damned high school reunion when all he wanted to do was go back to their apartment in France and read and argue with Newt about what they should have for breakfast in the morning.  
“Okay, Hermann, is Newt alright?” she asked.  
“He seems confused and perhaps somewhat embarrassed, but that is rather typical of him.” Okay maybe he wasn’t making as much of an effort as he could. He was still a little bitter about being sent to the bar and now having to do this. A voice in the back of his head told him that he was the one who offered to go to the bar in the first place, giving Newt the opportunity to make the mess he was here to untangle, but Hermann told the voice to shut the hell up and let him blame Newt.  
“Did he by any chance send you over here to convince me that you two aren’t dating?” Megan asked  
Hermann raised his eyebrow slightly in surprise. “Yes, how did you know?”  
“He’s not exactly the most subtle person in the world.”  
“I believe that would be an understatement, but yes.”  
“Which is why I know not to get involved.”  
“I’m sorry?” Hermann frowned in confusion.  
Megan just gave him a knowing look. “I don’t want to step on any toes. You can tell him I’m married or something if you want, I don’t mind.”  
“So you’re not interested in trying a relationship with Newton?”  
She shook her head. “No, thanks.”  
“Even after all of this?” Hermann found himself asking, sounding more offended than he’d expected.  
“What?” She blinked in surprise.  
Hermann sighed. “Newton has asked you out before, a couple of times. I can tell he’s still fond of you, and I know he’s wondered since then if he could have done something different to get you to say ‘yes’ in high school. He’s a handsome, successful man who recently assisted in saving the world. I can’t say that I see a reason you shouldn’t want to go on a date with him, if only to see if it would work out.”  
Megan stared at him for a long moment then said very slowly as though speaking to a child who still hadn’t caught on to the obvious solution of an extremely simple problem, “Are you absolutely sure about that? I think I see one very clearly.”  
Hermann flushed and stammered, “Please excuse me for a moment.” He returned to Newt’s side a few moments later.  
Newt looked at him expectantly. “How’d it go?” When Hermann mumbled something Newt couldn’t understand, he said, “Dude, speak up, I can’t hear you.”  
“I may have made it worse.” Hermann looked at the ground, trying not to look embarrassed and failing.  
“What?” Newt’s eyebrows shot up. “How the hell did you manage that?”  
Hermann glared at him. “It wasn’t my fault! She was already sure she didn’t want to go on a date with you, and nothing I said would change her mind!” He froze as soon as he saw the hurt on Newt’s face. His voice softened. “Newton…”  
“Don’t,” Newt said shortly. “Just don’t, man. It’s fine.”  
It clearly wasn’t fine, but Hermann knew anything he said would only make things worse. That appeared to be the theme of tonight’s event. So he kept quiet and just stood next to him, staring at the nearest wall.  
Newt sighed and turned his head to watch the crowd, some of which were starting to gather in the clearing in the center of the gym dedicated for dancing. He had known it wasn’t going to happen with Megan, but hearing it still hurt. He was glad Hermann had told him, though, instead of having to hear it from Megan. At least this way he could pretend he blamed the failure on Hermann. Though he knew it wasn’t fair, especially with how much Hermann had already done for him in one day. It was just an old habit, acting like things were Hermann’s fault when they weren’t. Hermann just seemed to deal with the blame so much better than Newt could if he turned it on himself. Well, that had to stop, because now the guilt of pretending to blame things on his friend was eating more at Newt than the original blame he was trying to get rid of would. Newt looked over at Hermann, prepared to apologize for dragging him into this mess and thank him for being so good about it all, but what came out was, “Can you dance?”  
Hermann scoffed, still staring at the wall. “Of course I can dance, Newton, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Come on, then.” Newt tugged at Hermann’s sleeve and made for the makeshift dance floor.  
“Newton!” Hermann hissed after him. “Are you insane? I’m not dancing with you.”  
Newt pouted again. “Aw come on, you’re supposed to be my date! Dancing is a thing that dates do.”  
Hermann found his mind changed very quickly on the matter after that, following Newt towards the clearing. He tried to look as disgruntled and put-upon as possible, but it was an effort.

After a few minutes of awkward shuffling, bickering about who should lead, and giving each other the silent treatment while still slow-dancing together, Hermann and Newt sat at a table with two cups of water.  
“I’m sorry the plan didn’t work out quite as we hoped,” Hermann said after a minute of comfortable silence.  
“What do you mean?” Newt tilted his head.  
“Well, I was supposed to be here as your support system. Someone you could call a date in front of those who doubted you’d arrive with one, and then someone you could rely on to help you get the girl. I just feel I’ve done a rather shoddy job is all, and I’m sorry about that. I really did try.”  
“I know you did, man. And it’s fine. Better than fine, really. I’ve had a way better time here than I expected to, and it’s because of you. So, thanks.” Newt smiled at him, one of his sincere and lovely smiles without a trace of teasing or smirking.  
Hermann felt his lips quirk into a small smile in return. “My pleasure.”  
Newt looked around at the sea of familiar faces around him and couldn’t help but remark, “I should have known you’d be an awful difficult trophy wife anyway.”  
Hermann scoffed. “Oh is that what you intended me to be? I thought I was here to protect you from bodily arm with my cane.”  
“And yet no one here has been threatened or struck.”  
“Not to worry, that will soon be remedied if you continue down the path you’re on.”  
Newt only laughed, which made Hermann chuckle as well. “Want to try the whole dancing thing again?”  
“Very well, but I’m leading this time.” Hermann stood.  
“In your dreams,” Newt said, following him.  
“Newton, I’m the one with far more experience dancing—”  
“Creativity beats experience any day.”  
“There is nothing creative about your so-called ‘dance moves’.”  
“You’re just jealous because I’ve got style.”  
“Yes, whereas all I have are class and dignity.”  
“Ouch! You’d better watch it, or I’m going to challenge you to a dance-off.”  
“Oh please don’t. Just give me your bloody hand and let’s get this over with. And try not to trip over my feet this time.”

Half an hour later, they both decided they’d had enough of the whole reunion scene, and retired to their hotel room for the night. After changing out of his suit, Newt insisted on watching TV, but was fast asleep on the couch by the time Hermann had changed himself. Hermann rolled his eyes and nudged Newt awake, ordering him to get in bed. Newt sleepily made some sort of dirty joke about that, but complied, and had soon crashed again on his bed. Hermann tried to read, but his mind was crowded with memories; some his, from that evening, and some not, from an earlier time. When he finally went to sleep, he dreamed about going to a senior prom he never attended, with a younger, scruffier Newt he’d never known.


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt returns the favor for Hermann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am learning German, but I am by no means fluent. Don't be too hard on me, but feel free to correct any dumb translating mistakes.

Newt and Hermann were in Germany next, an apartment about an hour away from the nearest university. They were having lunch in a local restaurant when Hermann’s phone went off.  
Glancing at the caller ID, Hermann grimaced. “I have to take this, sorry.” He stood and left the restaurant before Newt could ask.  
Ten minutes later, he returned with an even sourer look than when he’d left. He sat back down across from Newt with a sigh and answered the question he knew was coming, “My parents.”  
“Ah.” Newt knew not to ask too much about Hermann’s family, so he stayed quiet and kept his eyes on his food.  
“I guess my mother heard we were in the country,” Hermann said. “And she insisted on inviting us to dinner.”  
“I see.” Then Newt looked up. “Wait, ‘us’?”  
“Yes. That’s what I was hoping to speak to you about.” Hermann forced himself to keep meeting Newt’s gaze. “You remember how I attended your high school reunion with you?”  
Newt only nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
“I was hoping you would be willing to do the same for me, when I go to my parents’ for dinner.”  
“Sure.” Newt nodded again. “Of course I will.”  
Hermann blinked at him. “You will? That easily?”  
“What do you mean?” Newt frowned. “Did you expect me to say ‘no’?”  
“Well, I wasn’t sure…”  
“Hermann, I know we don’t talk about family stuff, but this is important so I’m going to say it. I know what you’re dad is like; I saw it through your eyes. It’s completely understandable for you not to look forward to seeing him again. I’d probably never speak to the guy again. But if I had to, I would want someone to have my back, and if you’re having dinner with him, then I’d be happy to be there to support you.” Newt shook his head. “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t do it, dude. I’m not that bad, am I?”  
Hermann made a face like he didn’t want to have this conversation. “I understand that, and no you aren’t. But that isn’t…all.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Well you see my mother asked after you and I said you were fine, and then my father piped up that under no circumstances was I allowed to bring you along, so I challenged him and said ‘what if we were dating?’ and one thing led to another and now they believe we’re together and that I’m bringing you to dinner with me.” Hermann fully expected Newt to laugh at him, to tease him for getting himself into this situation. It’s what he would have done before, back when they were only co-workers.  
“Okay,” was all Newt said before he resumed eating.  
Hermann frowned at him. “That’s all? ‘Okay’?”  
Newt shrugged. “Yeah. Okay. If you want me to play dinner date, I’ll do it.” He smiled a bit. “I was planning on repaying you for what you did for me at my high school reunion anyway, I just wasn’t sure how. This is perfect.”  
“Oh, I see.” Hermann sighed. “I suppose you’ll take the opportunity to be particularly horrible to me, hm?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because you’re you, Newton.”  
“Hey!” Newt looked offended. “I may totally love teasing you, but I’m not going to ruin this. Besides,” he twirled his fork a little, “I was planning on being the exact opposite of horrible to you.”  
“I’m not sure I want to know what you mean.”  
Newt rolled his eyes. “Look, you said we were dating because I’m like the last person on the planet your dad would ever want you to bring home, right?”  
“Yes,” Hermann said hesitantly.  
“Okay, and he’s got his whole thing about disapproval and disappointment towards you, yeah?”  
Hermann refrained from wincing slightly. “Yes.”  
“So what would piss him off more than me being the 100% supportive, adoring boyfriend?”  
“I told you never to say that word.”  
Newt shook his head, grinning now. “My turn, my rules. Last time you were helping me, we did it your way. Now, we do it my way. I get to call you whatever I want and you have to deal with it.”  
Hermann gritted his teeth but agreed. “Very well. Continue explaining your so-called plan.”  
“In short,” Newt said, leaning on the table towards Hermann. “I am going to absolutely dote on you. It will drive your dad up a wall.”  
Hermann scoffed to cover up his embarrassment at the idea. “I suppose I see some merit in what you’re saying.”  
“I knew you’d agree.” Newt took a stab at his food. “Oh and just a warning, I can be really, really affectionate.”  
“Is that so,” Hermann said somewhat disbelieving.  
Newt lowered his head, looking almost shy. “Uh, yeah. A lot of people find it too much, and it’s ruined a thing or two for me, so I thought I'd warn you.”  
Hermann was taken slightly aback. It was strange to see his friend lacking his usual confidence. He wanted to say something, but Newt continued like it hadn’t happened.  
“Anyway, I figure it would actually be a good thing for once in this case, since the goal is to piss your dad off as much as possible.” And like that, Newt was smiling cheerfully again and fitting more food in his mouth than he should be able to, or should even try to in public.

Not a single word was mentioned of the dinner until the day of. Avoiding the subject was Hermann’s way of dealing with it, and Newt didn’t bother him to. Newt knew what a big deal it was, that Hermann trusted him not to mess up dinner with his father, and quite frankly he was honored. He didn’t want to make one wrong move.  
Saturday morning, though, Hermann couldn’t stop worrying. It wasn’t the sort of fretting Newt was used to, which is what he did. Hermann didn’t pace, he didn’t over-criticize everything or keep prattling pieces of advice and things for Newt to remember. Hermann’s version of fretting was keeping very quiet, giving monotone responses and having little opinion on anything. It was unnerving. Newt managed to work around it, though, and bustled Hermann into a taxi on time to set off for the Gottlieb residence. Newt tried to enjoy the lovely view of Germany they had on the ride there, but Hermann had decided that was the right moment to start any and every argument possible and judge everything about him. It was easy enough to hold his own in an argument, but Newt was also trying not to be too hard on Hermann, because he knew it was just Hermann’s way of coping and not that the man was actually that passionately against Newt’s choice in socks. Newt trying to be easy on Hermann didn’t go unnoticed, and seemed to make Hermann push even more against him. Finally, Newt growled in frustration and reached over to grab Hermann’s hand, interlocking their fingers. That shut the mathematician up for the rest of the drive.  
When the taxi stopped outside Hermann’s childhood home, Hermann actually felt sorry to have to let go of Newt’s hand. It was a nice comfort, though he wouldn’t like to admit it. He didn’t thank Newt or anything so sappy, but the smile Newt flashed him before they got out of the vehicle told him that he didn’t need to. The insufferable man could see right through him sometimes.  
As they walked up the path to the door, Newt took Hermann’s hand again.  
Hermann opened his mouth to protest, before remembering why he had asked Newt along in the first place. Dating. Right. For the rest of the evening, he was dating Newton Geiszler. The idea inspired multiple emotions in Hermann at once, the most prominent of them worry and insecurity. It wasn’t as though this was a new concept, the plan for Newt’s high school reunion had included them pretending to be dating for a day, but this was different. At the reunion, Hermann had to briefly talk to a couple of people and that was all. Now, he was taking Newt home to his parents. To have dinner with them. To introduce Newt as his boyfriend. To let them get to know Newt, and for Newt to get to know them. What the hell was he thinking?  
Newt felt Hermann tense up next to him as they reached the door, and squeezed his hand in what he hoped was an encouraging way. The taller man seemed to relax somewhat, so Newt started stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.  
Hermann clicked his tongue agitatedly at him but didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he simply knocked and waited.  
The door opened. By some small miracle, it was Hermann’s mother who answered the door. “Hermann!” she cried, smiling.  
“Hallo, Mutter,” Hermann greeted her in German before switching to English. “This is Newton. Newton, this is my mother.”  
Newt smiled brightly and said smoothly, “Es ist eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen, Frau Gottlieb.” He stuck out his hand. “Newton Geiszler, but you can call me Newt.”  
“Maxine, please.” She took the hand and shook it enthusiastically, smiling coyly at Hermann, “My, my, you never mentioned that he spoke German.”  
Hermann flushed with a mix of embarrassment and pride. They hadn’t discussed speaking German, but he was glad Newt had taken the initiative to introduce himself that way. It might not have made much of a difference on his father, but he could tell his mother was already taken with Newt. People often were, when the brunet decided to turn on his charm.  
“Come in, come in.” She ushered them inside and closed the door, calling into the house, “Lars, the boys are here!”  
A moment later they were joined by the intimidating presence of Dr. Lars Gottlieb.  
Hermann lifted his chin slightly. “Vater.”  
Dr. Gottlieb looked from Hermann to Newt, then back again. “I see you brought your colleague along, despite my insistence. This is a family dinner, Hermann, leave your work where it belongs.”  
Before Hermann could argue, Newt spoke up.  
“Well, Dr. Gottlieb,” Newt said without breaking his usual happy mode. “Considering that Herms and I are dating now, I’d say I’m close enough to being family to count. Or if I’m not now, I will be soon enough, am I right?” He nudged Hermann jokingly.  
Hermann shot him a disapproving look, which didn’t seem to faze his companion in the slightest.  
Dr. Gottlieb narrowed his eyes. “I don’t appreciate your sense of humor, Dr. Geiszler.”  
That got through to Hermann, and he changed his tactic quickly, letting go of Newt’s hand to wrap his arm around the smaller man’s waist. “Yes, well, Newton is always teasing. It’s one of the many reasons we work so well together. He balances my tendency to be too serious for my own good.” He had no idea what he was doing or what he should say. He’d actually ended up admitting something he had thought about before, though he’d never said it aloud.  
Newt smiled over at him with such sincerity that it made a feeling of warmth spread inside Hermann.  
The moment was broken when Hermann’s father said, “Shall we get this dinner over with, then?” He headed out of the room.  
Hermann took pleasure in his father’s discomfort, smiling triumphantly as he followed him into the dining room, keeping his arm around Newt’s waist.  
“I’m so sorry, Newt,” Maxine whispered, close behind them.  
Newt smiled over at her. “Don’t worry about it, Maxine. Es wird mehr als das, um meine gute Laune verderben.”  
“Hermann, wherever did you find this precious creature?” she asked fondly.  
Hermann sighed. “We began correspondence over a decade ago, remember?”  
She gasped. “But this can’t be the same boy you were writing letters to? Oh, you had such a crush on him.”  
“I did not!” Hermann sputtered, face heating up. “I found his intellect surprisingly admirable.”  
“Of course, dear.” She looked at Newt as if to say, ‘We both know what that really means.’  
Newt snickered.  
“Mother, stop it, please.” Hermann couldn’t take it.  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Hermann,” she said. “Surely it’s alright for me to say things like that now that you’re dating, is it not?”  
“Perhaps, but I would prefer it if you didn’t scare him off.”  
“Oh he’s not going anywhere.”  
Hermann wanted to ask how she could be so certain, especially considering they were not actually dating, but his date nudged him.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Newt said. Then he stage-whispered to Maxine, “I’ll tell you a little secret, I had a huge crush on Hermann then too.”  
She giggled. “Then what took you two so long to get together?”  
Newt shrugged slightly and looked at Hermann. “Our first meeting didn’t exactly go well. Then after that, we were only working together because we had to. And I guess I just never thought I had a chance.” Some expression passed over his face that Hermann couldn’t quite read, but then he shook it off and replaced it with a casual smile. “Luckily that changed eventually. Let me tell you, I have never been so happy about being wrong in my life.”  
The entire conversation was doing strange things to Hermann’s insides, and he had the sensation of wishing it was over and at the same time hoping to hear more.  
Whatever Hermann’s feelings were, it was over. They were sitting around the table, Dr. Gottlieb at the head, Hermann and Newt across from each other on either side of him.  
A tense silence filled the room until Maxine returned from the kitchen with the dinner, placing two large plates of food in the middle of the table. “Dinner is served,” she said.  
It smelled delicious. Newt beamed at her. “Wow. This is amazing. I haven’t had a real, German dinner in ages. Thank you for inviting me.”  
“Of course,” she replied, taking her place opposite her husband.  
Dr. Gottlieb clicked his tongue. “Flattery will earn you no favors, I hope you know that.”  
“Father,” Hermann hissed. “He’s just being polite. Besides, Newton’s compliments are always genuine.”  
Newt only pursed his lips and kept his eyes on the food.  
“Honestly, Lars,” Maxine said quietly, “the boy doesn’t seem like he has a dishonest bone in his body.”  
“I am simply saying,” Dr. Gottlieb continued, “the impression of someone on their significant other’s parents is important. It should not be clouded by compliments and other such trivial things.”  
“At least you finally acknowledge Newton and I are more than just colleagues,” Hermann muttered bitterly.  
“Do not mistake my acknowledgement as approval.”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t dare.”

Things continued much the same throughout most of the dinner, with Newt trying to be friendly as possible, Hermann and his father exchanging harsh words but never quite escalating to an argument, and Maxine trying to keep the peace while avoiding siding with either her husband or her son. At one point during the dinner, Newt had slid his foot under the table so the toe of his shoe pressed against the toe of Hermann's shoe. It was a pointless gesture in Hermann's opinion, since it wasn't as though his parents could see it, but it did help. It reminded Hermann, when he was losing himself in his verbal sparring sessions with his father, that he wasn't there alone.  
They were talking about the events that lead to the world not being torn apart by kaiju. Though the survivors of the Hong Kong Shatterdome were not allowed to tell anyone about the exact roles the scientists played in helping to save the planet, they were of course given their share of credit and time in the spotlight. It was really just the ‘drifting with a kaiju’ part that they had to leave out, at least for now. Newt was of course emphasizing Hermann’s role in the whole affair to a near-humiliating degree.  
“Okay so I was almost killed by these gigantic beasts, right?” Newt was saying, making his usual enthusiastic hand gestures as he narrated the story. “And then Hermann swoops in via helicopter and starts scolding me for almost dying!”  
“You were being exceptionally irrational,” Hermann couldn’t resist remarking.  
“Hermann,” Maxine practically gasped. “The poor boy could have been eaten!”  
Newt laughs. “No, but it was exactly what I needed, see! I knew it was his backwards way of letting me know that he cares about my wellbeing, and that made me feel way better already. And then, bickering with him kept me going until I could finish what I needed to do so we could save the world!”  
“You two have an odd relationship,” Dr. Gottlieb commented. Which, to be fair, was probably the nicest thing he’d said all evening.  
“Hey, it works.” Newt shrugged. “And we did it! We helped save the entire human race, and there was no way I could have done it with anyone but Hermann.”  
Hermann held back a roll of his eyes at the sentiment. He knew talking him up and paying him compliments was part of the plan, but he wished Newt wouldn’t go quite so far as he was. So far, the ridiculous man had praised Hermann’s intelligence, his looks, his passion, his patience and ability to deal with Newt. It was all rather preposterous, and starting to grate on Hermann’s nerves. And now Newt was reaching for his hand again, and Hermann found himself suddenly thirsty, taking up his glass of water and pretending not to notice Newt’s hand resting on the table between them.  
Hermann’s dad grumbled, “Though the problem probably could have been taken care of faster if you had been better at doing your jobs.”  
“Father, don’t—” Whatever Hermann was going to say was drowned out by Newt.  
“Oh I’m sorry, sir,” Newt said as sarcastically as possible. “Everyone else in the science department had been convinced their work was useless and were busy throwing their money away on their blind faith in a wall.” He met Dr. Gottlieb’s glare with one of his own. “I think we did a pretty bang-up job considering our limited resources, wouldn’t you?”  
“Watch your tone, young man. Remember who you’re speaking to.”  
“Last time I checked, I was speaking to a man who disrespected and degraded his son, then hid and watched the world slowly burn.”  
Dr. Gottlieb flashed a glance at Hermann then leaned towards Newt, pointing at him with his fork. “I don’t care what Hermann’s told you about me. You know nothing about my family.”  
Newt leaned forward to meet his challenge, growling out, “I know that Hermann is one of the bravest, smartest people I’ve ever met. He was strong enough to stick by what he believed in when just about everyone else had scrambled to abandon what they thought was a sinking ship. He has overcome every obstacle in his way and come out on top, and it doesn’t hurt that he was also a vital part of keeping this planet turning. I am amazed every day at the person he’s become, and what he’s accomplished. Not because of you. In spite of you. So I think I know a bit more than you’d like to admit and that’s fine, you can continue being a coward and refuse to own up to all the wrong you’ve done by him but don’t you dare take it out on Hermann!” He was standing by the end of his speech, towering over Dr. Gottlieb, trying to catch his breath.  
Hermann, who hadn’t been able to get a word in edgewise without being talked over, stared in mild shock. “Newton…”  
“Yeah?” Newt’s voice immediately softened, and looked over at his friend with worry. “You okay?”  
“I can’t…” Hermann felt a flare of something like irritation and shook his head, standing as well. “I can’t deal with this anymore.” He turned and promptly left the room.  
Newt blinked after him, confused. “Hermann?”  
“Oh great, now look what you’ve done,” Dr. Gottlieb muttered.  
“Hey!” Newt snapped, turning back on him. “I’m not done with you.” In all honesty, he probably was. Railing against a man like Dr. Gottlieb was both exhausting and pointless. Newt knew whatever he said wouldn’t inspire some great change in the way the man was. But he didn’t want to seem like he was giving up or backing down. He looked at Maxine’s shock-stricken face and murmured a quick apology as he passed her to follow Hermann outside.  
Hermann had gone through the house and out the back door, to the little garden area. There was a wooden bench nestled in the green by the fence, and Hermann was perched on it looking tense and agitated. Newt approached and sat down next to him. For a few long moments, there was silence. Then Hermann grumbled, “I want this to be over.” His own opinion was that he sounded like he was whining, but Newt didn’t seem to notice.  
“I know, man,” Newt said quietly. This time all he did was try to put his hand on Hermann’s shoulder, but the mathematician still flinched away from the touch. “What’s wrong?” Newt was starting to worry again.  
“Nothing,” Hermann hissed. “I’m just sick of it all.”  
“No, there’s something else bothering you. I can tell. What is it?”  
Hermann made the mistake of looking Newt in the eyes, and instead of further denial, he exploded. “I just can’t stand it!” He sat up as much as he could, leaning slightly away from Newt.  
“Can’t stand what? Your dad?”  
“You!”  
Newt stopped short. “What?”  
“It’s you, and your compliments, and staring at me with your stupidly adoring smile, and trying to get close and keep touching me. I can’t take it!”  
It felt like everything that Newt had thought was going so smoothly was starting to tumble down around him. He felt something inside him crumble and he wanted to curl into a ball and hide somewhere quiet like he used to when he was a kid and someone would deliver bad news. It’s what he had done when he found out his family was moving, or when his mother told him that all of his idols were either fictional or dead, or when his uncle went on a trip and couldn’t see Newt for months. He’d wanted to do it when he returned home after his first meeting with Hermann had gone devastatingly wrong too, but by then he convinced himself he was too old for such things. At the moment, though, in the yard behind Hermann’s childhood home, Newt felt like running and hiding regardless of his age or any sense of dignity he had. But he couldn’t. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m a pain, I know, I tried to warn you. I’m sorry, man, but just think of it this way: after tonight, you won’t have to deal with it ever again.”  
Instead of making Hermann feel better, his words only made it worse. Because Hermann didn’t want to think about it that way. Thinking about it that way is what lead him to end up on this stupid bench in the first place. “That’s not what I mean, you idiot!”  
“Then what am I doing to upset you?”  
“Pretending!” Hermann snapped before thinking about it. When he did pause to think about it, he realized that was exactly the problem. He hadn’t quite been able to figure the whole thing out until he said it, though apparently somewhere in his subconscious he knew.  
“Huh?” Newt looked at a loss for what else to say.  
Hermann clarified, “It’s not…it’s not your actual words and actions I can’t stand, it’s the fact that it’s not real. None of this is real.” He shook his head, unable to stop himself from saying it all out loud as it fell into place in his mind. “Tonight is the first time I’ve gotten a taste of what it would be like if you did feel that way about me, if you really would hold my hand and say all that ridiculously sappy stuff. And damn you for doing this to me, but I-I like it. I like thinking that I’m something worthy of more than your friendship. And I don’t mean that in a…” He frowned and started the sentence over. “Being your friend is wonderful. It is, really, it is. But,” he swallowed before finishing quietly, “it isn’t anything quite like being loved by you.”  
Newt stared at him, occasionally trying to say something before closing his mouth again. Finally he gave up, leaned in, and kissed Hermann.  
It would have been short and sweet, had Hermann not shoved him roughly away and spat out, "What the hell are you thinking?!"  
"Do you really think I’ve been acting this entire time?!” Newt asked.  
“Well that was the whole point, wasn’t it!” Hermann shouted back, becoming increasingly frustrated and confused.  
“Pretending to be your boyfriend was the point!” Newt argued. “I’m not an actor, though, I can’t fake emotions and shit like that! So I was dishonest about the nature of our relationship, but everything else? I was working with what I had, and what I had was the truth!” He glared at the ground and shook his head, grumbling to himself.  
Hermann took a moment to process what Newt had said and fit it into his idea of what the situation was. He tried to work it all out, saying aloud, “So, what you said inside…”  
Newt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, it’s all true, whatev—" he was cut off by Hermann kissing him.  
Then Hermann pulled away quickly and griped, “Would it kill you to say something like that every once in a while?”  
“Would it kill you to be easier to pay compliments to?” Newt retorted.  
Hermann surprised them both by letting out a laugh.  
"What?"  
“Nothing, nothing." He hesitated before asking, "Are you sure you’d like to own up to all the things you said? A couple of them made you sound like a lovesick puppy.”  
Newt wanted to take offense, but only pouted. “So? What if I am?”  
“Oh.” Hermann stopped. “Oh, I didn’t...” The corners of his mouth twitched up. “I didn’t mean to imply that it was bad, or in any way unwelcome.”  
“Yeah?” Newt raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"  
Hermann reached over and took Newt's hand in his, letting his smile spread. "Yes, it is."  
Newt grinned and looked down at their hands. “You know this isn’t going to change much.”  
“I’m sorry?” Hermann tried to hold back any fear that was starting to press into him.  
“I mean I’m still, you know, me.” Newt met his gaze and saw the look on his face. “No, no! I’m not saying I don’t want to go out. I totally do. But I’m still the same person I’ve always been. So yeah if we start dating, I’m going to be way affectionate like I have been tonight, but I’m also still going to do all the annoying stuff too. Like play my music too loud, and talk too much, and argue with you about the stupidest things.”  
Hermann chuckled. “Well that is a relief.”  
Newt looked startled. “It is?”  
“Yes.” Hermann gave him a funny look like it should be obvious. “If you weren’t all those things, you wouldn’t be the insufferable idiot I fell for in the first place. You simply wouldn’t be you.”  
The dorkiest smile spread on Newt’s face. “Aw, and you say I’m sappy.”  
“Shut up. Let’s go back inside and finish this.”  
“You mean make our excuses to leave, go back to the apartment and argue and kiss some more?”  
“That’s exactly what I mean.”

A few months later was the anniversary of the world not ending, and the crew of the Hong Kong Shatterdome all gathered for the first time in a while in order to celebrate, mourn, and catch up together. When Hermann and Newt announced that they were together now, the only surprise that was expressed was at the fact that they hadn’t been before, much to their annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen = It's an honor to meet you
> 
> Es wird mehr als das, um meine gute Laune verderben = It'll take more than that to spoil my good mood


End file.
